The Guardian's Girl
by Arabian3332
Summary: {A the Guardians series by Lola StVil story} [Slightly AU] Reese doesn't die in the fight with the Akon. How does this affect the Guardians?


**[A/N]: Hi! I'm not sure how extensive the Guardians series fandom is, but I guess I'll find out. ;) Enjoy!**

**Emmy's P.O.V.  
><strong>

I hear someone yell, "Emmy, look out!"

I whip my head around and see the daggers slicing through the air, coming at me. The person who warned my was Jay. I wish I could thank him, but I don't have that much time left. I'm frozen in place. I close my eyes and hope it won't hurt that much.

But the pain never comes. I slowly open my eyes. I'm far away from the action. I'm fine; there's no blood. I'm in an angel's arms. I smile when I see who it is.

"Are you sorry it's not him who saved you?"

"No, I'm glad it's you, Reese." I wrap my arms around him.

"I'm into saving pretty girls," he says, pulling back to see my face. His eyes roam over my face, looking for any sign that I'm hurt. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I shrug. "I'll live." I met his eyes and see the emotions there. The fear of losing me, the relief that I'm okay. I lean in and kiss him. He kisses me back, and I release the fear of rejection I didn't know I had. Suddenly, his hair starts glowing, a bright white-silver. Startled, I pull back. "Reese? What's wioth your hair?"

He laughs and starts to answer, but then I see Rage throwing a fireball at us. "Reese, blink. Blink now."

I close my eyes and feel us move. When I open my eyes, we're a block from the fight. Rage is still coming at us. Jay speeds in and carries me off so Reese can fight Rage.

Rage sends another fireball his way. Before Reese even has a chance to Blink, Ameana intervenes and sends it flying back at Rage. He ducks at the last minute and it hits Chaos.

Chaos doesn't have a chance to dodge. He yells as the flames spread up his arm. Frenzy helps him smother the flames, and that gives Miku a chance to swoop in and give him a few punches. Distracted, she pummels him repeatedly before he regains control of his electricity. He tries to zap her, but she whispers a melody and the electricity hits the building above me. The glass shatters into millions of diamond-like shards, all of which are pulled by gravity towards me. Marcus sweeps me out of the way just before I can get cut.

Marcus tries to take off into the air with me, but War sprays acid at his wings. It starts burning them, and in his pain, his grip on me loosens. I slip out of his grasp and tumble downwards. I don't even have time to scream.

Marcus tries to dive after me, but with his wings full of acid, he can't maneuver well. We both fall. Difference is, his wings create drag and he slows a little. He will probably survive this.

Just as I think it's all over, someone catches me. I want to say thank you, but my mouth goes dry. It wasn't a Guardian who caught me. It was War.

He grins maliciously. "Let's have a little talk, shall we?" He throws me to the ground. I hit the cement hard. I'll live, but I'm injured badly. I hear a _crack_ and whimper slightly. I'm pretty sure that was a rib.

I can't even breathe properly; it hurts too much. War walks over to me leisurely, he knows he has time. It's not like I can run. "We haven't had our talk yet."

I glance up at the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of any Guardian. War scoffs. "They're too busy to save you. And this is between us."

He stalks forward, and my hands run over the ground, looking for a weapon. my hand curls around something sharp. A piece of a broken mirror. _Yes. _I hold it like a knife, hoping I can hold my own long enough for someone to come.

War sees it in my hand and laughs. "You are hilarious. Funniest enemy I've ever fought. I like you. So guess what? I won't spray you. I'll just dismember you. Okay?"

My eyes narrow. "Thanks a lot," I wheeze out sarcastically. I'm clutching the shard so tight the end bites into my palm. I can feel the blood running down my hand, turning the surface slippery. "Go ahead. Come try to kill me. I'll promise you a fight."

War lunges at me. I roll out of the way instinctively and jab the shard into his shoulder. He howls in pain, and I scramble to my feet, ignoring the sharp pain in my side. I run away as fast as I can manage, but War catches up easily. "Where do you think you're going?" he growls. He lunges for me again, and I can't dodge in time. He sends me sprawling backwards, and wraps his hands around my neck.

I scream and punch him, but he is as solid as a rock. I finally land a blow on his injured shoulder. He growls out a curse and loosens his grip. I crawl away from him, kicking him away. He comes after me again, and I back against the brick wall. _Please, make it quick._ Hands wrap around my arms. I flinch away.

"Emmy, stop. It's me, you're alright."

I open my eyes and see Reese standing there, hair still glowing silvery white, a concerned expression on his face. I scan the surrounding streets. There are no Akon to be seen. War is flying away. I focus on Reese's face again. He strokes my cheek. "It's over, Emmy. Let's get you home."

**[A/N]: Hope you like the first part! Please leave me a review, I want to know if there's other Guardians fans out there!**


End file.
